<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The exorcist of a succubus by annonfan224</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557336">The exorcist of a succubus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/pseuds/annonfan224'>annonfan224</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Exorcist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Monsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/pseuds/annonfan224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sexy bimbo version of a classic horror movie. Not scary but filled with sexy monster girls.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original characters /succubus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The exorcist of a succubus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The exorcist of a succubus</p><p>Dan Priest was heading to the Blair house. Having been invited by the mother Chris. The fit man is welcomed into the old house.</p><p>Chris, a former model turned housewife, sighs with relief. “Oh father Priest thank goodness you're here i need your help.”</p><p>Dan smiles tiredly “thanks Mrs. Blair but i’m not a clergyman, i work in city hall as a city assistant. People just assume because of my last name and the mayor usually has me do the paperwork on the marriage certificate.”</p><p>Chris grimiase a bit. She was middle aged heading towards her later years. Her blond hair started to have grey streaks. Wrinkles appearing in the few spots on her face that didn’t have plastic surgery. Her chest is large and fake but still nicely shaped. Many considered her a bimbo in the industry but she was kind and did her best to be a supportive mother after she retired.</p><p>“I’m sorry mr. Priest but i really need some help with my daughter Regan. I didn’t know who else to call in town.” Chris says</p><p>Dan sighs. A civil servant in his early thirties. His conservative clothing, short haircut, and last name many people assumed he was the most trustworthy man in city hall so many went to him for help. He did his best but he was just one man. And he was alway afraid someone would find out his secret.</p><p>“I’ll do my best Mr.s Blair. So what seems to be the problem with your daughter?” Dan says</p><p>“I think she’s possessed” Chris says</p><p>Dan does his best to keep his face emotionless “Really?”</p><p>“Yes Father Priest just let me show you.” Chris leads Dan upstairs to her daughter's room.</p><p>The plain looking door stood foreboding throbbing like a monster was behind it. Loud shrieks were coming from the room. Chris opens it a crack. Dan peeks in, then immediately covers his eyes.</p><p>In the room there was an older teenage girl. Completely naked on her bed. Long black hair with red streaks spiled to the floor. Humongous breasts the size of yoga balls bounced around with spiked studs in her nipples. Her back was arched as her thick legs were spread and lifting her bowling ball round booty in the air. Red nails were shoving a gigantic spiky dildo in her pussy. The room was decorated with pictures of satanic stars and sexy demons.</p><p>Dan was blushing a lot. He clears his throat and speaks to Chris. “Well that’s intense, but i don’t think it’s anything demonic.”</p><p>“You don’t understand Father Priest, she's changed, one day she was my little girl the next she is that thing.” Chris says</p><p>Dan takes a deep breath “Mrs. Blair I believe this is just puberty, the body goes through changes and she grows from girl to woman. It’s natural for teens to get new hobbies as they find out who they are, or rebel to try to get away from their parents. It can’t have been easy growing up with a mother who was a former model.”</p><p>Chris gives Dan a dirty look “i might not have finished high school but i’m not a idiot this is my girl three days ago”</p><p>Chris points to a picture on the wall of a girl two feet shorter with shoulder length brown hair smiling with braces and thick glasses. She was holding a copy of lord of the rings.</p><p>Dan’s eyes widen “ok… maybe we should call a real Priest for this”</p><p>Chris turned to him teary eyed “please Father Priest i have no one else to turn to. My hubby is always gone on business and everyone else in this town thinks i’m just a dumb bimbo. I love my daughter even if I didn't understand all her fantasy stuff, but this is too strange, I don't know what to do.”</p><p>Crying women is one of his biggest weaknesses. Dan takes a deep breath. “Ok i’ll give it a try.”</p><p>###</p><p>Dan walks into the room trying to keep his eyes away from the naked girl on the bed. “Excuse me Regan i’, Dan Priest your mother wants me to talk with you”</p><p>The teen stops mastubating and plops her butt down on the soaked sheets. “You shouldn’t have Father Dan”</p><p>Dan gives an annoyed look “actually it’s just Dan i’m not a priest. I’m a civil servant. Your mom is just concerned about your changes. Would you mind telling me what happened so i can calm her down”</p><p>Regan gives a wicked grin “Blair’s daddy always gone, Blair’s daddy tries to send gifts, Blairs daddy should have been careful at that antique shop.”</p><p>Dan was a little worried. “Look if this is something about your parents there are healthier ways to deal with this. Like therapy. But whatever you're doing is making it sound like you're possessed.</p><p>“Blair is possessed.” Regan’s eyes go black and she spider crawls up the wall. Her huge breast hang down, pussy juice flowing down the wall like a crime scene. She sticks her tongue out which is now a foot long.</p><p>Dan felt like he was about to crap his pants. And to his shame he felt himself getting aroused. “Oh snap! Please don’t do the head twisting thing. I've seen enough horror movies!”</p><p>Regan laughs demonically “that's only fun if you like to see your partner do it behind. Now Danny you shall feel the power of Bimzuzu!”</p><p>Regan/Bimzuzu latched off the wall and floated in the middle of the room. Her skin got a reddish tint. Long rams horns sprouted out of her hair. Bat wings sprang from her back and a long pitchfork tail comes from right above her round butt.</p><p>“I see your soul Danny, you act kind like your name sake, but you have fallen to the sin of lust. How many bastard children do you think you might have from your time in college? Well now you can be my daddy and then i will devour your soul!” the succubus taunts.</p><p>Dan was too scared to run. And too aroused to resist. Regan flies over and rips his pants off with her claw like nails. Dan’s huge dick hangs out at full mast. Regan smiles sharp teeth glowing pearly white. She leans down and wraps her tongue around the shaft. Dan is filled with terrifying pleasure. Then like a whale shark she opens her mouth and swallows the dick whole. </p><p>Dan feels like his dick was in a moist cave filled with tentacles. Her sharp nails tickled his balls as she teased them threatening to slash his man bits. Regan dances the dick around in her mouth then swallows it down her throat she could have sworn the tip actually reached her stomach. Finally it was too much for Dan and he unloads his ball. The succubus moans in pleasure as her tummy is filled.  Releasing the dick Regan licks her lips. “Thanks for the meal”</p><p>Dan is still aroused but with the mental calm of an afterglow he tries to run but finds he can’t move. “Your body is under my control, Priest. Now ravage me!”</p><p>Dan not being able to control his body moves towards the demon who placed herself  back on the bed her legs spread. Like a puppet on strings Dan jerkely grabs her hips. Then like a marksman lining up his shot aims his dick. The demon smirks. “Now!”</p><p>With one solid thrust Dan inserts his whole shaft into the demon. Regan screams in ecstasy. Then like a piston in an engine Dan pumps faster and faster. Regan’s tongue lags out. Her sharp nails sink into the bed tearing it to shreds. Dan feels his hands move on their own and grabs the  jiggling breasts. With strength he didn’t know he had he gropes the breast like he was trying to pop them, the succubus loves it. Dan is ashamed to say he is enjoying it too, until Bimzuzu starts whipping him with her tail.  When the pain and arousal hitsw their peak Dan cums again. </p><p>Dan removes his dick which starts to go limp and fall over on the bed from exhaustion from being controlled and cumming twice in such a short amount of time. Regan then gets up and stretches contently. She then winces a bit and touches her pussy “sore. But I'll break this human body in. After I devour your soul another demon will possess your body and will enhance it till almost hell standard. Then i will do the same to that toy mother, her husband then the entire town mwa ha ha”</p><p>“Dan is terrified but then a thought enters his head. “Wait, my dick is small for a demon?”</p><p>The demon stars down “all you humans have tiny dicks”</p><p>“Um my dick is at least five times bigger than an average guy’s you know. Why do you think I was so popular in college? And by the way i pay support checks to all my ex’s” Dan says pridefully</p><p>Regan looks taken aback “wait your sayings this is big for a human dick? Not even possession would make other guys as good as the underworld. Not worth it! So long ‘Priest’!”</p><p>Then like a pressure was released Regan fell over and the room felt calmer. When Dan gets up he looks down at Regan the girls' breasts have shrunk down to a more reasonable size. Her hair was back to brown but with black stripes in it. The demon skin, tail, and wings are gone.  She moans and opens her eyes which look normal again “ow where are my glasses?”</p><p>Dan sees some glasses on the desk and hands them over “so… what the heck happened is it over?”</p><p>Regan looks like she was trying to remember. “My dad sent me some books from Europe, I didn't recognize one. When I read it… oh my Gosh! I was possessed by a succubus!”</p><p>Dan nod’s his head “I think there might be some permanent damage.”</p><p>Regan looks in the mirror and sees her body “Holy cow!” Dan felt kind of bad having her body altered would be jarring for anyone “this is awesome my larping crew will be so jealous no i can totally pull off my amazon character.” Ragan then wraps her arms around Dan’s neck “thank you so much Father Priest you saved me” she then kisses him on the cheek.</p><p>“Actually it’s… you know what, forget it” Dan then walks out of the room to find Chris standing there. The mother had watched the whole thing. Biting a finger on one hand and the other had in her soaked panties</p><p>“Thank you Priest” she says sincerely</p><p>Dan nods his head. “You're welcome, but if you don’t mind i’m going to find a real Priest and a bar. Not necessarily in that order.”</p><p>###</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>